


Information

by JadziaLavellan



Series: May Our Fates Intertwine [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLavellan/pseuds/JadziaLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please notice that I changed some of the original plots and concepts about Isabela, to make this part of story sound… better…</p><p> </p><p>‘The world is full of wonders, isn’t it?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> I got this head cannon few weeks ago, and I can’t think about any other stories ever since…
> 
> Here is the fourth part of a small serie I am trying to write.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if you kindly give me some feedback, or opinions/advice/criticism/thoughts/questions…

(Haring 9:33 Dragon)

‘Since we are in Kirkwall… can I have some pocket money, ‘mom’?’ 

Alistair grinned. For the first time since months, he was in Kirkwall again. All those people on the streets, the mixed smell of a big city, he couldn’t say he didn’t miss it.

Laineth was also in a good mood, she gave him a hand full silver coins, ‘no alcohol, ‘son’.’

Alistair winked. Their relationship has gone well. Laineth did what she intended to, took good care of her ‘poult’ Alistair. And Alistair, he began to enjoy the time they spent together, simple, peaceful, and cozy. Just like the life he’d imagined, a small family with… her?

Laineth sold her vegetables to a merchant as usual. She hated to sell them on the street, hated to deal with various people, particularly those men with nasty grins.

A tall woman with white hair stopped her on the street. ‘Laineth! I was just looking for you!’

‘Hawke!’ Laineth smiled. ‘Nice to see you again, my friend.’

Hawke lowered her voice, ‘I might have something for you. Let’s go to the hanged man.’

‘Wait… give me 5 minutes.’ Laineth trotted to the direction where Alistair went.

She found him standing on the street, with his back towards her, seemed he was talking with someone. Laineth poked on his elbow, ‘Alistair…’ her voice got stuck in throat as he turned around to her. He was talking with a young girl, his face blushed, in his hand there was a red rose.

‘Laineth?!’ He looked shocked, hid the flower behind him.

She opened her mouth, needed few seconds to find her voice again, ‘I… have something to do, can you please keep an eye on the cart?’

‘Yes… Of course! The cart! Yes… I will… take care of it.’

‘Thank you.’ She gave him a curt, unnatural smile.

Hawke noticed her old friend came back with an unusual expression, ‘What happened?’

Laineth was still absent minded. Hawke grabbed her shoulders, ‘Laineth?’

She awoke from her thoughts, ‘Nothing! I mean, let’s go! Let’s… just go.’

Laineth’s brows knit together as she walked in the hanged man. The smells, the noises and the disturbing thoughts in her head… She took a deep breath, sat down beside Hawke.

‘So, what have you got, Hawke?’

‘She has got nothing. It was I who got information for you, throat cutter.’ A woman walked to them. As their eyes met, both looked shocked.

‘Fancy meeting you here, Isabela.’ Laineth leaned on the back of her chair, arms crossed.

‘So you are Laineth? Laineth the throat-cutter? Laineth the women protector?’ Isabela paced behind her. ‘Never thought a silly refugee girl could get this far…’

‘The world is full of wonders, isn’t it?’

Hawke saw the two ladies were about to begin a dispute, tried to ease the tension in atmosphere.

‘You two knew each other?’

Laineth nodded slightly. ‘We’ve met, once.’

‘Awww, don’t be so grumpy. We’ve met on her way to Kirkwall.’ Isabela sat on the other side of Hawke, ‘I didn’t know her name at that time though…’

Laineth bought her trip to free marches with the sovereigns she found in Howe’s Estate, but she didn’t know what kind of danger she put herself in. An unworldly girl, traveling alone with a smuggler ship, with sovereigns enough to feed a family for many years in her leather purse. Isabela and her crew would not let such a booty just walk away. They attacked Laineth in the middle of night. But they didn’t know how vigilant she was. Also they underestimated her fighting skill and her fear of being captured again. She fought like a furious lioness. After losing one third of crew, Isabela called off, offered Laineth a fair duell. In which Laineth won by a very narrow margin.

Hawke heard their story with full concentration, she was amused. ‘Laineth, I never thought you would be so…’

‘Silly?’ after 3 rounds of liqueur, Laineth’s cheek got really pink. ‘Yeah… that was me.’

The three ladies burst a loud laughter, made other guests glance.

‘Now.’ Laineth cleared her throat, her face was burning, but her mind was still sober. ‘Tell me what you’ve got.’

‘I got information about a templar. He was recently transferred from Ostwick to the Gallows.

‘Oh?’ Laineth raised one brow.

‘He came from Denerim, some say he served Arl Howe.’

‘Is your information reliable?’ her voice became unstable.

‘I think so. And you might find him in the blooming rose, since you can’t just walk in the Gallows. I’ve heard he went there every week.’

Laineth stood up, ‘I owe you this round, Isabela, Hawke.’ She nodded to the girls and rushed out.

She had to go home. She needed her armors and her weapons. Laineth found her cart and her ‘poult’, ‘What should I do with him?’ was the first thought in her head. The information occupied her thought completely she nearly forgot about Alistair, and the girl… And the rose.

On the way home Alistair tried to talk with her, but she relied only with silence. Too many thoughts, she became quite unfriendly.

She waited until Alistair fell asleep. The steady breathing of his came through the thin wooden wall. Laineth opened the trunk under her bed. Put on her plate armor, euipped her family sword and five daggers. Her whole armament during the time she worked with Hawke. One of the daggers was much longer than others. It was her offhand weapon. With this dagger she earned her ‘title’ as throat-cutter. On one mission she cut the throats of 5 men with it.

She was too deep in her thoughts to notice that Alistair woke up.

He saw the dim light in the small room, peeped through the gaps between planks quietly.

Laineth stood beside her bed, adjusted her armors and weapons one last time, then she walked to his bed.

Alistair closed his eyes, pretended to be asleep.

She didn’t come near, silently she watched him sleeping, few minutes later she left, without a word.


End file.
